Jenleaf Pranking Series
by Jenleafpower101
Summary: If you want to request pranks make them appropriate enough for at least a T rating. You can make requests on which characters would you like to be pranked. You can also request that the Jenleaf girls take a break and have a character of a various series pull the prank, like when Merida's three brothers pranked General Petrine and the Daein army in one of my other fanfics.
1. King Dedede 1

You can request characters of the following series

-Starfox

-SSBB

-Sonic the Hedgehog games (Sonic X as well)

-Kirby Right Back At Ya (Kirby of the stars)

-Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn

-Kung Fu Panda 2

-Disney movies (I don't know all Disney movies, but I know some Pixar movies, so if you have any request for those, I have to tell you if I know them or not.)

-Looney Tunes

-Tom and Jerry

-Monsters Inc.

-Transformers (G1 and Animated only)

-GI Joe (A Real American Hero only)

-Penguins of Madagascar

Jenleaf Pranking Series

Series- Kirby Right Back At Ya  
Victim- King Dedede  
Pranksters- Erin and Lucy  
Prank- Shaving cream prank with a twist

Erin: Hello, and welcome to the first prank of the Jenleaf Pranking Series. I'm your co-host, Erin and this girl is her most royal brattiness, the other co-host, Lucy.

Lucy: *Smacks Erin's arm*

Erin: OW!

Lucy: Now in this series we will start out with the simple pranks, like the ones that are normally used all the time, but as we move forward, they will become more advanced and even funnier.

Erin: You can request any ideas you please for pranks on characters from the following series in the description below.

Lucy: Now, let's start out with an all-time used prank; the shaving cream prank.

Erin: This is no ordinary shaving cream prank, oh no.

Lucy: We are going to tweak the prank a little bit.

Erin: We will do that by adding a dash of red food coloring to make the cream turn pink.

Lucy: Kirby's pink, right?

Erin: So, this will make him extra angry, which is what we want. MWAHAHAHHAHH!

Lucy: N.M.E does that laugh better than you.

Erin: *Sticks her tongue out at Lucy*

Lucy: *Copies her*

At 11:30 pm

Lucy: *turns on camera* So now we are in the King's bedroom and we got the pink shaving cream ready for our 'victim.'

Erin: I don't think N.M.E would've came up with this prank.

Lucy: That's because it's not a scare prank, you idiot.

Erin: Derp!

Lucy: *rolls her eyes*

Erin: Here. *Applies some of the cream on King Dedede's face*

Lucy: Um, Erin?

Erin: Yes?

Lucy: That was supposed to go ON HIS HAND!

Erin: OOoooh! *Turns to the camera* We'll be right back in 3 minutes.

15 minutes later

Erin: Alright, it has been 3 minutes...

Lucy: No it's been 15 minutes, you lunatic!

Erin: Whatever. Now we cleaned off the whipped cream...

Lucy: ...shaving cream!

Erin: Yeah...yeah...anyways we cleaned it off of his face, and personally, it was a nice pink bearded master piece that I had to clean off.

Lucy: It was no master piece Erin.

Erin: I say it is, and you can't deny the truth. *crosses her arms and turns her head away melodramatically.*

Lucy: *does the coo coo in the head sign* Now, let's do this properly. Now watch a REAL master at work. *Applies the cream on King Dedede's hand.* Now, Erin! The feather!

Erin: *Hands Lucy a fake feather* Why couldn't we pluck one of Tokori's feathers off and used that instead?

Lucy: That would cause major problems for Kirby, and it would blow our cover. *tickles the King's nose and he lifted his cream filled hand and it slammed onto his face*

Lucy and Erin both giggle.

King Dedede: *Starts waking up*

Erin: Quick! Under the bed! *Pulls Lucy underneath the bed, accidentally bonking Lucy's head*

Lucy: *grits her teeth* Ouch!

Erin: Shhh!

Lucy: How dare you...

Erin: *covers Lucy's mouth* SHHH!

King Dedede: *Sits up* I'm hungry! ESCARGOON!

Escargoon: *Enters the room with eyes half opened and not noticing the shaving cream* What is it, sire, can't you see it's already midnight?

King Dedede: Too bad, I need some grub and fast!

Escargoon: *sighs* Yes sire. *Leaves the bedroom*

King Dedede: *Leans over the bed*

Erin: *Whispers to Lucy* Watch this. *She quickly grabs the King's ankles*

King Dedede: *Looks down and saw a pair of hands and started screaming like a little girl and ran out of the room* ESCARGOON, THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER MY BED!

Erin and Lucy got out of under the bed and giggled really hard.

Erin: He fell for the prank, how awesome.

Lucy: I know. What a moron.

Escargoon: *From outside the bedroom* Calm down, sire. I'll check under the bed.

Lucy: Uh oh.

Erin: Let's run.

Lucy: Let's

Erin and Lucy both ran out, right before Escargoon and King Dedede reentered the bedroom.

Escargoon: *sleepily looks under the bed* There's no monster here, sire.

King Dedede: No, I swear. I felt it grab my feet.

Erin: *from outside the room* I'm not an it, I'm a 'she.'

Lucy: SHH!

King Dedede: Maybe it was nightmare enterprises... yeah, maybe they sent a monster to scare me into paying the bills again, which they will regret doing to me. I will give Customer Service a piece of my mind.

Escargoon: NO! SIRE!

Erin: Oh this is going to be good.

Lucy: I can tell.

30 minutes later.

Customer Service: Good evening, Triple...*Starts laughing* What...h..happened to your face?!

King Dedede: What are you talking about?

Customer Service: Why don't you look in a mirror,  
D-myster?

Escargoon: *shows King Dedede a mirror* Look Sire.

King Dedede: *growls as he wipes off the shaving cream off his face* Whoever did this is gonna PAY!

Customer Service: I think some jokester got the idea of pulling the classical shaving cream prank. It's one of the most popular pranks that occur all over the universe.

King Dedede: I called, because I found a monster sleeping under my bed.

Erin: *standing around the corner and looks at the camera* Now you get to see the source of where all the monsters come from.

Lucy: I still can't believe he actually called customer service. *giggles*

Erin: I know. This is why we picked him for the first episode.

King Dedede: Now I want an explanation.

Customer Service: I can assure you, your majesty, I didn't send any monster your castle last night, but I have an idea of what happened.

King Dedede: What?!

Customer Service: I think the pranksters might have hidden under your bed and grabbed your ankles while you were seated on the edge of the bed.

King Dedede: And how would know that.

Customer Service: The shaving cream on your face and you complaining about a monster under your bed. I think that somehow connects with eachother, don't you think, Triple D.

King Dedede: I will get to the bottom of this. *turns off communications*

Erin: Don't you think Customer Service knows we pulled the prank?

Lucy: I think so, because we have a reputation of pranking people like King Dedede.

Erin: Then why didn't he rat us out?

Lucy: *shrugs* I have no idea.

Erin: Now that concludes this episode of

At Nightmare Enterprises

Customer Service: The King doesn't know that the Jenleaf girls pulled the pranks.

N.M.E: Excellent, now there will be more amusement on the next episode of this pranking series.

Both laugh wickedly

END OF EPISODE


	2. Looney tunes 1

Jenleaf Pranking Series

Victim- Bugs Bunny  
Pranksters- Erin and Aly  
Prank- Disguises

Erin: Hello and welcome to the second episode of the Jenleaf pranking series. You already know me, but you don't know Aly.

Aly: *From behind the camera, she waves her hand in front of the camera* Hey.

Erin: Alright Aly, you're blocking my face.

Aly: Good. Your face is polluting the camera.

Erin: Shut up.

Aly: Make me.

Erin: Brat!

Aly: :P

Erin: Anyways, we are coming to you live from the forest where Daffy said he would meet us supposedly five minutes ago.

?: OKAY! I'M HERE! I'M HERE! *Daffy appears in the camera's vision* Sorry I'm late.

Erin: You better be, Daffy. You better be thankful we even got your message, now why did you call us here.

Daffy: Well I'm tired of Bugs Bunny getting me shot all the time and I need you Jenleaf Girls to help me finally get even with that rabbit.

Erin: Okay, fine. If it involves pranks, I want in.

Daffy: Wonderful, now what's the plan.

Erin: Aly, set the camera down and go find Bugs Bunny.

Aly: Fine. *Walks off*

Erin: Now, Daffodil…

Daffy: Excuse me, kid, but it's Daffy Duck, not Daffodil.

Erin: Whatever, now all I need is a costume that resembles you.

Daffy: Alright. Hang on. *Runs off and comes back with bald marks on his head and panting* Here. *Hands Erin the costume*

Erin: Thanks. By the way, what happened to you?

Daffy: Guess.

Erin: Oh, okay.

Aly: I'm back! *She notices Daffy* What happened?

Daffy: *Gritting his teeth* Don't even ask.

Aly: Oooookay then. *Picks up the camera and sees Erin in her costume.* Why are there two Daffys

Erin: It's me.

Aly: I can tell that this is gonna be good.

20 minutes later

Erin: Okay guys we are here.

Aly: I will move hiding spots from time to time, so you guys can get good shots of the situation.

Erin: Great, now it's showtime. *Puts on the head and enters the scene and is encounters bullets* Shoot! HEY! It's the wrong season for duck hunting. *Walks up to Elmer Fudd.

Elmer: It….It is?

Daffy (Erin): Yes, sir. Now actually it's rabbit season.

Bugs: Duck Season

Daffy (Erin): Rabbit Season

Bugs: Duck Season

Daffy (Erin): Rabbit Season

Bugs: Duck Season

Daffy (Erin): Rabbit Season

Bugs: *smirks* Rabbit season.

Daffy (Erin): *smirks* Rabbit season.

Bugs: *Widens eyes* Wait what!?

Elmer: *Shoots Bugs*

Daffy (Erin): *Snickers*

Bugs: Hey wait a cotton tail picking minute. That was not how it was supposed to work?

Daffy (Erin): It's always the same thing every day, so I thought I would become actually smart for a change.

Daffy: *Right behind a tree with Aly* Why that little…

Aly: *Snickers* You just got dissed. *Laughs*

Daffy: Shut up!

Bugs: Now let's try it again and this time, do it right.

Daffy (Erin): No promises, Bugzy.

Bugs: *Smirks* Rabbit season.

Daffy (Erin): Duck season.

Bugs: Rabbit season.

Daffy (Erin): *smirks* Rabbit season

Bugs: HEY….

Elmer: *shoots Bugs again*

Bugs: Alright, I want to know what is going on here.

Daffy: *enters the scene* Hello Bugzy. *Stands next to Daffy (Erin)*

Bugs and Elmer: Two Daffys

Daffy (Erin): Actually one Daffy….*Takes off head and Aly enters the scene*….and two kids.

Bugs: The Jenleaf girls?!

Daffy: That's right. I have heard of their clever pranks and I had them come here to help me get even with you. I had never thought you could be so clueless. *Laughs*

Aly: *Whispers into Erin's ear*

Erin: That's not half bad.

Both Girls exit the scene.

Bugs: Hey, Elmer. Have you heard the radio this morning. It said something about delicious duck stew, and it's the perfect season for cooking it.

Daffy: Don't try to pull a fast one, Bugs.

Erin and Aly: *reenter the scene with the newspaper* Hey Elmer.

Erin: Look at this. *Shows the newspaper*

Elmer: *Reads the 'newspaper' and then shoots both Daffy and Bugs*

Bugs and Daffy: *Both run off with Elmer chasing them*

Erin: *Turns to the camera* If you want to know what just happened. Aly typed out that is was both Duck and Rabbit season in that fake newspaper, now theres no more arguments on that matter.

Erin and Aly: *Both laugh*


End file.
